<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Drabbles by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242858">Winter Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23'>Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Drabbles and 12 Pairings.</p><p>I couldn't decide on the pairings so I choose twelve different pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione gives Sirius a special gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione made sure to check everything was ready as she went to search for her boyfriend Sirius. Everyone had questioned their relationship, she defended them and their relationship, it was peaceful again.</p><p>They were visited by Harry and Remus, also Severus and the Malfoys.</p><p>Only Arthur had visited them but the rest of the Weasley family didn’t visit.</p><p>It was two weeks ago that Hermione had found out a surprise that she wanted to give Sirius, so she got a shirt with a quote on it.</p><p>After searching the living room and not finding the man, she went to the kitchen, to make coffee for Sirius and herself.</p><p>Arms wrapped around her waist, his breath in her ear, she giggled as she knew it was her boyfriend. After questioning him as she was taught ‘<em>Constant Vigilance</em>’ by Alastor and with how many others can do a Polyjuice Potion.</p><p>“Did you have a nice shower love?” he kissed her on the head as he grabbed both of their cups and he walked towards the table and placed them on the table, Hermione smiled as he looked relaxed after everything they've been through.</p><p>”Yes, I did, thank you. Sorry it was quiet, I wanted to let you have a lie in so I put the bathroom under a silencing spell and gah!” she whacked him in the arm and laughed with him, before moving the gift she had been hiding behind her back, now on her leg.</p><p>“Wha?” Hermione placed the gift on his lap.<br/>He looked down… it was a wrapped gift…. he looked at Hermione with confusion..</p><p>“Open it. Trust me, you will like it” he took his time opening the gift.</p><p>It was a T-shirt, it was in his size, he chuckled while he was looking at it.<br/>When he unfold the top and he started crying as he held out the top to Hermione.</p><p><em>‘I’m gonna be daddy’</em>.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Hermione laughed as her tears fell down her face.<br/>“No I’m not, You’re Sirius but yes, it’s true Siri. You are going to be a father”. He held onto her as they both cried in their happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione dances with Lucius at the Malfoy Ball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As both women left the room, Hermione was nervous as it reminded her, the day of her Yule Ball in fourth year when Victor Krum had asked her to be his date. The day before the ball Hermione had asked Narcissa for help as she was nervous about her appearance. Narcissa had picked one dress that she thought Hermione would feel herself again. She wrapped it up and told her to wear on the night.</p>
<p>After getting ready, Narcissa made sure Hermione was okay. She smiled brightly as she witnessed Hermione in her dress.</p>
<p>Hermione wore a long golden dress that reached below her knees, with lace on the hem, the sleeves and the waist of her dress, while Narcissa wore a light purple dress, that reached to her knees. Both of them descend the staircase where they met Lucius at the bottom waiting for them.</p>
<p>They walked down the hallway with Lucius, holding both of his arms out for Hermione to place her own in Lucius's arms.</p>
<p>Hermione took a deep breath as her anxiety was high, her body was trembling, the room was spinning and her chest was tight like she couldn’t breathe as if the rope was tied around her chest and wrapped it too tightly.</p>
<p>Narcissa looked at Lucius with a shared look and a nod, she placed a hand on Hermione, then left them alone to have privacy, she started to dance with her son. Lucius looked at Hermione with concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Mya, it’s okay. We don’t need to dance the whole time, how about we dance for an hour and we can leave?” Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Lucius went behind her, loosening the dress in the middle as the dress was tied too much. Once he managed to loosen the dress, her gasp of breath made him angry at the one who helped Hermione in her dress.</p>
<p>He shook his head and glided Hermione to the dance floor beside his friend and son, he gave them a look before focusing on Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crackling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Draco sits and watching the fire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing a Dramione</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco had closed all the windows as the weather became heavy and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hermione was in the kitchen, making cookies, sandwiches and hot chocolates for both of them, walking in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was surprised that Draco had made them a fort, she was lucky that Draco had chosen her to love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drake? Are you in the fort already?” mumbled sounds from inside caused Hermione to giggle to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the hot chocolates on the table with the cookies and sandwiches and went inside the fort, only to see Draco doing his routine stretches before he goes to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mya, are we watching the fire again?” Hermione nodded as he became comfortable on the cushions, opening his arms and holding Hermione close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their traditional Christmas Eve night, was to watch the fire as it crackled while they silently prayed to the ones that couldn’t be here to celebrate Christmas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How many times do I need to tell you Granger! This tree is better than that thing in your hands!” Hermione lets out a deep sigh as she knew this holiday was special to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go home and have a rest, we are both at the point where screaming at each other would solve this issue but it won’t.” she was stressed and tired at the same time and she didn’t want to have an argument over which tree is best .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Can we go home and I can find something better for the headquarters and our home?” Tom nodded as he let go of the big tree he had in his hands and together they went home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione went out as soon as Tom was comfortable in his chair and was reading his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes glinted with happiness to see the same small tree and bought them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was home, she placed the small tree on its place on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly went to headquarters and did the same thing, before giving Kreacher, Winky and Dobby a small hug as she left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>